Cheating
by liz-loz
Summary: Blaine and Sam live together in New York. They are both successful and fuck each other senseless practically every night. Then the previously unoccupied flat below them suddenly gets a new occupant… Blaine/Sam/Sebastian with Blam, Seblaine and Sambastian. Just lots of sex basically :D
1. Hello

_Another Seblam fic! I know lots of you don't like Seblaine but please give this a shot because I think you'll really like it. There is Blam and also Sambastian in later chapters too. It's pretty fuckign dirty! (ohyeah). If you enjoy this first chapter, let me know, and also if anyone has any kinks they like then send them my way and I will try to incorporate them_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hello There**

****Blaine

"I think we have a new neighbour." Sam rolled over from his side of the bed.

"What?" The house was quiet. It was still pretty early for a Saturday morning – the faint sound of traffic outside did nothing to dispel the quiet atmosphere.

"I think someone new moved in downstairs." I replied. We weren't exactly overly sociable residents – I didn't stick a neighbourhood watch sign in my window or help organise the trash collection rota. I was just a little nosey.

"Oh really? How do you know that?"

"McCarthy moved out ages ago and I saw a removal van outside the block about a half hour ago." Sam smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to my lips.

"Well I hope they're deaf." he murmured, making me chuckle. We deepened the kiss, Sam's hand drifting down across my body underneath the covers, and then after a couple of minutes he broke away and hauled himself out of bed. As I stared at his naked body, pert little ass and strong muscular shoulders tightening and flexing and he stretched his arms, a warm feeling spread through me. I had a good life – nice house, job that I barely needed to do but still earnt me a fortune, smoking hot boyfriend that I ravaged pretty much every day. This was how people should exist.

"Enjoying the view?" I was brought out of my daydream by my boyfriend calling me out – the smirk on his face made me blush but I didn't apologise.

"Yes. Can't you tell?" Pulling back the covers I stretched out my own equally naked body – erection already beginning to show. Sam licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Come back to bed." I whispered sultrily.

"I need to shower. We can work it out in there."

* * *

The pounding of the water in my ears almost drowned out the sound of the groans and grunts expelling from out mouths. Sam pressed me up against the wall, kissing me roughly as he fucked up into my ass. My legs squeezed tightly round his waist and my hands groped for his balls, gripping them tightly with my hands so he moaned further into my mouth and I felt my whole core vibrate.

"God…" The thrusting increased – Sam fucked me hard, almost claiming me – the water dribbling down his body like sweat and mingling with mine. We were one, his breath was mine, his voice was mine. And then his cum was in my ass. As we both came I bit into his shoulder, wanting to leave a mark that would remind us both of this moment. He screamed out my name and our orgasm seemed to last forever, the strength eventually sapping from our arms so we had to drop them and I slipped from my straddling position to stand on the tiled shower floor.

"How are you so good at that?" I asked, breathless so my voice could barely be heard over the water. Sam smiled.

"What? Fucking you into oblivion?"

"Yep." He ran his hands down my thighs, slipping them towards the insides and then murmuring with his eyes closed, as if reminding himself of the moment.

"I had a good teacher."

* * *

By the time the door was being locked behind us I was definitely late for work. Sam had dressed casually as he only had a few meetings about modelling contracts to go to and I felt a little uptight in my suit, especially with how sore my ass was feeling. Not that anyone would mind. I pretty much owned the company I worked for – nobody would tell me off for being a little tardy.

"When do you think you'll be home?" Sam asked. I slipped the keys back in my briefcase and shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno. Probably five." Hands slipped round my waist, slightly untucking the shirt I had spent ages getting perfect, and lips found mine. I sighed, kissing him back for a minute until I tugged on his hair lightly to get us to break away and we parted slowly.

"Let's go."

* * *

Deciding to take the stairs Sam and I started to chat about his next potential job – underwear modelling – (I had to say stating that I dated and constantly fucked an underwear model was something I was likely to mention very frequently to people in my office) I listened to the facts and figures with interest, before we turned the corner of the corridor and stopped abruptly.

"Oh." I let out the small startled noise, mostly due to the fact that there was a huge sofa blocking our path. The man holding it had his back to us, he was slender and had brown hair and was gelled up into a quiff. At the sound of my voice he turned around and seemed a little surprised.

"Oh! Hi there." Wow. He was pretty hot. I glanced sideways surreptitiously to Sam, wondering if he had had the same thought. His expression didn't seem to have changed, but he kept his hand linked into mine. When he had no reply from either of us the man smiled.

"You don't think you could help me here could you?" Motioning to the couch with his head I suddenly realised what he was asking, springing into action I grabbed the free side of the couch and Sam helped me. Together we brought it into the living room, placing it down in the centre of the space as the man said he would sort its proper place out later.

"You must be our new neighbour." Sam said once we were back outside. I tried not to stare at the new man's body, or the fact that his pants suggested a pretty large package lay underneath.

"I am." The man replied. "Sebastian Smythe." He held out his hand, first to Sam, who shook it strongly and introduced himself, then to me. I took it carefully and tried not to let my surprise show at his strength.

"Blaine Anderson." Sebastian grinned at us, seeming to be enjoying our meeting.

"Are you next door or…?"

"No. Upstairs."

"And you guys are together?" He motioned between the pair of us, his eyes drifting over our bodies very quickly.

"Yeah." I took hold of Sam's hand, wanting to show solidarity, and Sebastian grinned again.

"Good for you. It's nice that some of us gays can find a happy ending." Not really knowing what to say next, I turned my head to look at Sam. He tapped his watch and I realised we really were late for work now.

"Sorry, er, gotta get to work." I said, for some reason stumbling over my words. Sebastian nodded, stepping back into the entrance of his flat to let us pass and smiling again.

"Of course. Thanks for your help."

"No problem." We made our way past and on through the corridor. As I started to descend the next set of stairs I wondered if I should feel guilty about checking out another man. I mean, he was hot – I was sure Sam had noticed that. And there was nothing wrong with looking.

"He seems nice." I said, wanting to bring conversation back up again.

"Who?"

"Sebastian." Sam paused.

"Yeah he does."

* * *

Sebastian

Excitement pooled in my gut. Holy hell. I had two of the hottest guys I had ever seen living above me. I couldn't decide which one had been hotter – the smoking muscly blonde, or the completely delicious tanned skinned brunette. Shutting the door to my apartment behind me I had to swallow to get rid of the large amount of saliva building in my mouth just thinking about it. Man I wanted to fuck them so badly. I would take one or the other, perhaps both at the same time. And it seemed like they were an item – well that wasn't a problem for me.

**It was a challenge.**


	2. Getting To Know You

_Sorry this was such a long time coming dudes! Will try and be a bit more frequent with updates from now on._

_Also feel free to send the kinks - I'll need them for late chapters :D_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Getting To Know You**

Blaine

I wasn't sure why I decided to forgo the elevator. I tried to tell myself I was being safety conscious – that people got trapped in elevators all the time, or that it would be healthy to have a light jog up the stairs. When I reached the second floor however I knew exactly why I had done it.

* * *

Sebastian was at the entrance to his flat again. I wondered if he had been standing there all day waiting for me, but then realised that would be stupid.

"Oh, hello." He exclaimed when he saw me. I tried to make it seem like this was normal – like my heart hadn't skipped a beat and my eyes hadn't immediately flashed to his toned shoulders and chest.

"Hi." I replied quickly. The small amount of sweat pooling on his skin made me swallow loudly.

"Long day at work?" Sebastian ran his finger slowly down the frame of his doorway.

"Yeah." It hadn't really been that taxing. But I liked to make it seem like I actually laboured for my money. For a second there was silence. This was stupid. I was making things completely awkward just because I found this guy exceedingly attractive. Sam and I were comfortable in our relationship – I was sure he encountered a throng of well-endowed sex gods in his line of work and he probably had thoughts about them too, but that didn't mean we had to act on them. It was just looking.

"Did you manage to move everything into your place?" I asked. Sebastian seemed to smirk at my sudden burst of confidence.

"Yeah. Took a while but I got it all in." He motioned through the open door and I couldn't help but have a little peek. Interesting…

"Looks good."

"You know you and…"

"Sam" I added

"Should come and have a drink with me tonight. Let me know all about the area, what I should watch out for." He flashed me another grin and it went straight to my groin.

"Er, yeah sure." I replied, scratching the back of my head nervously. "I'll have to ask Sam but I'm sure…"

"Let me know." Suddenly I felt like it was time to leave. Nodding my head I turned and walked down the rest of the corridor. I could feel Sebastian's gaze boring into my back as I moved and closed my eyes to try and block it out.

* * *

When I opened the door to out flat Sam wasn't home. I immediately took advantage of this, flinging my things onto the floor and then rushing to the shower. My hand worked furiously on my cock – trying to think of my boyfriend and not the smirking brunette downstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later I was lounging on the couch, checking some financial stats on my computer. I heard the key turn and craned my neck to see Sam walk through the door. Man, he was hot. I felt guilty for thinking of anybody else.

"Hey baby." I called out, waiting for him to reach the living room. When he arrived I put my laptop to one side and held out my arms to signal him to come over. Sam complied and I dragged him onto my lap, hands immediately moving to cup his ass.

"Long day at work?" He asked with a smile.

"_So_ long." Our lips connected and I let out a long sigh. Sam took my relief as tiredness so began to run his hands along my body slowly, relaxing me and sending my arousal shooting upwards. I wanted more though, so sucked his tongue into my mouth and then pushed him in closer.

"Mmmmmmn." He moaned. I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran them up his back – Sam did the same and then brought them up to tangle in my hair.

"Baby you're so horny." He whispered into my ear with a smirk.

"I'm always horny." I replied.

* * *

Sebastian

I was sitting on the couch flicking through a magazine – the last of my boxes still lying unpacked next to me – when suddenly a loud crash made me jump. For a second I wondered if someone had dropped something (perhaps an elephant) but then the unmistakeable sound of a moan vibrated through the ceiling.

Oh my God.

Immediately the magazine was forgotten. Throwing it to the ground I sat bolt upright, straining my ears to try and hear any other sound. Holy shit. They were having sex. And from the sounds of it – they liked it loud. The excitement pooled in my gut again. Oh man I couldn't have picked a better place to live. I vaguely remembered some comment about noise when I'd looked round the flat – I'd looked during the day so they'd obviously been out. But _fuck_. Who needed porn when I had my own radio station right here.

* * *

Setting up camp I resisted the urge to get my stepladder and climb closer to the ceiling – instead I got out my lube and simply slumped down on the couch, closing my eyes and just listening. I imagined myself as either of the two, switching frequently whenever one made an impressively exquisite sound. I imagined what they would taste like – how their bodies would feel pressed against mine. This challenge was getting better and better.

* * *

Blaine

Rolling onto my back I stared up at the ceiling and smiled. The floor was kind of hard but I didn't care. I didn't even care about the bruises I would probably have from falling off the couch.

"That…" Sam breathed, rolling towards me, "…was amazing." Too right it was. I had to admit guilt had made me fuck just that little bit harder into him – but it had worked.

"Hey…" I replied, suddenly remembering the conversation I'd had with the guilt-bringing man in question, "Sebastian invited us to have a drink with him tonight. Tell him about the area." I didn't even feel bad about having talked to him earlier, having jacked off over him several minutes later. I was still in the post-orgasm phase.

"Oh man." Sam replied, looking awkward. "I have that thing tonight remember?"

"What thing?"

"You know, the modelling thing." Fuck.

"Oh yeah."

"You should go." Sam continued, bringing up a hand to run it gently down my cheek. "He probably needs a friend right now. It would be nice to show willing." Oh I was willing. But for the wrong reasons. For a second I thought about telling Sam – about saying I wanted him around, that I didn't trust myself. Then I realised this could be a blessing. Spending some time alone with Sebastian could get these feelings out of my head. I could state my case plainly – show him I was taken and didn't want anything. I could nip this in the bud and Sam wouldn't even have to know.

"Ok." I replied, rolling to press a soft kiss to his lips and run my hands down his naked body. "I'll let you know how it goes."

* * *

Sebastian

It was 9pm. I was beginning to think they weren't going to show. My posture had become more slouched, my wrist dropping so the glass of wine in my hand almost fell to the floor. I'd been looking forward to making subtle comments about their sex that I'd overheard – to scouting out how easy it would be to get one of them to drop the thoughts of his boyfriend and drop his pants for me instead. Maybe they were stronger than I'd thought.

I was just about to give up completely when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped, sending red wine splashing everywhere and swore loudly. Hastily wiping it off myself I placed the glass on the table and walked swiftly over to the door. Upon opening it my heart sang. Blaine was there. _No Sam_.

"Hi." I said, trying to sound casual and not let the fist pumping that was going on in my brain show.

"Hey." Blaine replied. He seemed as nervous as he had been before – he definitely liked me. Which made my pants tight already.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Blaine looked to his side, as if expecting to see somebody there.

"Oh. He had some modelling thing he had to go to." Shit – he was a model? I suppose that was obvious. And Blaine would definitely have a good career if he considered it. I'd totally watch his pornos.

"Shame." I replied. I signalled for Blaine to enter and stared longingly at his ass as he passed. He seemed to have gone for a casual look, polo shirt, cardigan, fairly tight pants. He knew how to show himself off. He seemed to dither about where to go, before settling himself in the spot on the couch I'd been occupying just moments earlier.

I walked slowly to the kitchen, picking up the wine glass I'd laid out ready and placing the other one back in the cupboard.

"Wine?" I enquired. Blaine turned to look, seeing the glass and then nodding.

* * *

Blaine

I needed a drink. Sebastian looked like he was a semi-classy guy – he would probably have some good booze. As I glanced around the apartment I was impressed with the décor. He must have some money too. I was trying to decipher what kind of job he might have when Sebastian approached, handing me the very full glass of wine and smirking as he sat himself down a comfortable distance away.

"So…" He began, drawing out the word. "How long have you lived in the building?"

"Um," I cocked my head to the side, trying to remember, "about a year?" That was how long mine and Sam's relationship had been going. We held a good enough medium of sex and comfort to keep it moving.

"So not long then."

"Not really." I took another sip of my drink, hoping it would kick in soon.

* * *

Sebastian

Blaine and I talked. I wasn't about to rush the situation. Gradually the bottle of wine became more and more empty and the conversation expanded. I found out all about Blaine's job – some boring bank thing. I didn't tell him a thing about me that was true, but he didn't seem to mind. As the alcohol settled in my blood I found it harder and harder to stop myself from staring at his body – imagining my hands running across it and slipping under the fabric of his clothes. Quite a few times Blaine caught me looking, he never said anything but his mouth quirked up and I realised he liked it.

* * *

Blaine

We had been here a long time. My head felt a little dizzy and it was definitely getting warmer. Sebastian moved a fraction closer to me but I didn't mind. His smell wafted over me and I closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" When I opened them his face was closer to me still. I smiled, taking in a deep breath of him.

"Yeah. I'm just a little drunk."

"Me too." Sebastian replied. We both laughed, heads dipping closer and then returning to normal. Suddenly I felt a hand on my leg.

"You know I heard you and Sam having sex earlier." The surprise of the tickling light feeling on my leg coupled with the abrupt revelation made my eyes widen.

"Really?" Sebastian smiled, shifting a few centimetres closer so his hand moved further up my leg.

"Yeah. You were pretty loud."

"Sorry." I murmured, not really knowing how to respond. The feeling of his fingers pressed lightly against my jeans made my spine tingle.

"Oh don't be sorry." Sebastian dipped his voice. His hand began to move ever so slightly, caressing the upper part of my leg. I wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt too good, so I just let my head loll to the side and smiled.

"What?"

"Don't be sorry. I liked it." Sebastian shifted even closer, his hand now moving dangerously towards my inner thigh. "I imagined what it would be like fucking you. I think you'd be good. Would you be good Blaine?" His lips were ghosting over mine – I struggled to think of a response and then his hands cupped my crotch.

* * *

Fuck.

"Wha…what are you doing?" I asked, my voice going shaky. Sebastian smiled, biting his lip.

"I'm admiring your features." The base of his palm moved to press down – he was rubbing me now and Jesus it sent blood rushing straight down. My fingers gripped into the couch and I tried not to let my arousal show.

"You look like you've got a big cock Blaine – is it nice and big? Will you let me touch it?" Sebastian was palming me harder – couldn't really listen to what he was saying as the emotions coursed through me and then without warning my mouth let out a huge great moan. That was his cue.

Lips crushed against mine. For a second my breath was taken away, then I kissed back, then I stopped.

"Wait!" I panted. Sebastian was out of breath too – his whole body hovering over me as his eyes stared dark with lust, his hand still resting over my hard-on. "We can't do this."

"Why not? We both want to." He purred in reply. My whole body was aching – it needed a release. I'd thought having sex with Sam before would have quenched it, but it was begging for more.

"I…I have a boyfriend." Bringing his whole body up so if was flush with mine, pressing down hard on my dick so I groaned again and bringing his lips to my ear, Sebastian spoke the words that finally broke me.

**"He will never have to know."**

* * *

Sebastian

I'd done it. Blaine was mine. True, we'd both had to get a bit drunk, but I hadn't forced anything. Now was the fun part.

Blaine attacked my lips, taking me slightly off guard so I fell forward and felt his hard-on again. Oh, that wonderful hard-on. My pants were straining too – I focused on kissing and tried to keep the thoughts of what would happen once I got inside for later. Pushing him back slightly we lay down on the couch – Blaine kissed me harder and I felt his tongue push against my teeth, begging for entrance. I obliged and felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. Fuck he was such a good kisser. As hands scrabbled to grab hold of my back I ran mine down his sides, stopping at the base of his shirt and pulling it upwards. Blaine complied and the few seconds our bodies were apart felt like torture. My shirt was much easier to get off, having chosen it especially for such a moment – suddenly skin was on skin and the moans came tumbling from my mouth. I'd never wanted sex with somebody so much in my life.

* * *

Blaine

I'd never wanted sex with somebody so much in my life. I knew it was wrong but Sebastian's touch was so commanding – his taste was so incredible and his skin was hot and sweaty, begging to be touched and thrust into. My hips were working of their own accord – when Sebastian began to kiss down my neck they bucked up and he moaned as he bit into my skin. For a second I worried about marks, but then he travelled further down, pressing sensual kisses across my chest and swirling his tongue around each nipple. I moaned louder, pushing his head down so he chuckled and then began teasing around my waistband.

"Stop fucking around and fuck me." I said, Sebastian looked up, a huge grin on his face, before my pants were undone and down in one swift movement. I groaned, needing the release now, and he breathed down hotly onto my erection. My eyes fell closed as he fiddled with his own jeans, grabbing some lube that was conveniently placed nearby and slicking it onto his hands. What would Sam be doing now? Would he be able to sense what had happened? The realisation that I didn't care – that I would let Sebastian fuck me whatever happened, was kind of worrying.

* * *

Removing my briefs Sebastian pushed his slicked up fingers into me – I cried out and gripped the couch, a faint chuckle trickled into my ears and he began to scissor. It didn't take long for him to prep me and by the time he had I was practically begging to be fucked.

"Fuck me." I moaned. "_Fuck…me…_"

"More than happy to oblige."

* * *

I woke up the next morning confused and wanting to vomit. I moved to sit up but felt a piercing pain shoot through my head and almost cried out in response. Then my eyes focused and I realised I was still in Sebastian's house.

Fuck.

Looking slowly to my side I saw him there, fast asleep, his body draped over mine. He was right to be exhausted – we'd fucked all night. And it had been _mind-blowing_. I'd always thought sex with Sam was the best it could ever be, but _this_… I didn't regret it. Was that bad? Knowing I needed to get back home I hauled myself upwards and began looking for my clothes, picking them up from their strewn positions on the floor and pulling them on. My head felt woozy and I stumbled around, my whole brain confused and hurting. If Sebastian was awoken by my movements he didn't show it – I tiptoed swiftly to the door, turning the handle as quietly as I could, and left – hoping to God Sam wouldn't be waiting for me in bed when I got home.


	3. Let Me Entertain You

_ This chapter was requested yesterday for today by my lovely tumblr anon and is therefore dedicated to them. Whoever they are :D Also I've had some great prompts but still want mooooooore! :D_

_Also - Merry Christmas!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Let Me Entertain You**

Sam

Something was up.

I hadn't arrived back home till late the next morning from my shoot – things had run behind and I'd had to stay nearby to finish things off. When I arrived Blaine was in bed and he seemed hungover – obviously him and Sebastian had had a good time. I tried to question him about it but he didn't seem to want to answer – I was pretty tired too so just fell into bed and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

But I couldn't. Something wasn't right. It had bugged me the entire evening – whilst I was working, as I drove home, even right now. Something that just wouldn't escape my brain no matter how hard I tried.

Sebastian.

It was stupid. I'd hardly even met the guy – we'd had literally one conversation. But there he was. Something about his persona, the way he acted, looked, existed. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

* * *

Tossing and turning in bed I tried not to make it too obvious to Blaine that I was troubled. Not that he would have noticed – he seemed to preoccupied in groaning over his hangover to really pay any attention to what I was doing. Eventually I bit the bullet and hauled myself up to walk into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey Blaine" I said, pulling on a shirt and groaning at my less than beautiful looking appearance in the mirror. "How was last night?" No response came from the other room. I waited a couple of seconds before poking my head round and seeing Blaine lying still in bed.

"Blaine?"

"It was fine." He replied quickly. Hmm, that was odd.

"Oh. Ok. Did you two bond?" I joked. Blaine looked like I'd just asked him to commit murder.

"No." Right. Sensing a sensitive area I discarded the subject there and then. Maybe Blaine had got drunk _after_ the rendezvous. It wouldn't have surprised me. He tended to enjoy the alcohol when I wasn't around.

* * *

Trying to sort my hair out I eventually gave up and went back to bed. Blaine had buried his head underneath his pillow so I smiled and ran my hand gently down his back. He flinched.

"Man, somebody had a big evening." I muttered, half to myself, half teasing. I thought about suggesting something fun but figured that would probably be the last thing on his mind right now so instead sat down and sighed. I was kind of annoyed Blaine wasn't up for sex. I could have done with something to take my mind off things. Plus I was incredibly horny.

"You know, I think I might go for a walk." I said, more for me than anyone else. When Blaine simply grunted in approval I rubbed his back one more time before getting dressed and shutting the front door behind me.

Sebastian

I only just heard the sound of the door knocking. I'd been in my room sorting out my clothes and had to turn my music off to check if I'd heard right. My heart leapt. Maybe this was Blaine. I was still aching a little from the night before – and still unable to believe it had actually happened. Luckily I could handle my alcohol well enough to remember everything and boy did I want to. The sex had been _phenomenal_. I could only imagine the things him and Sam got up to. And so frequently…

* * *

Unable to contain my excitement I rushed to the door, ready to bring on the charm I might need to get into those exquisite pants one more time. When opened it and saw who was actually outside my eyebrows rose.

"Sam."

Sam

Shit. Why had I come here. Only 5 minutes ago I'd been thinking about sex and now here I was with the one person I most definitely should not be thinking about it with. The most annoying thing was he still looked incredibly hot – cancelling out the wild idea I'd had that the first time it had all been a fluke – that I'd just imagined it. Sebastian's eyes had widened in surprise and I imagined he hadn't exactly been expecting an early morning visit.

"Er, hi." I said, raising my hand sheepishly.

Sebastian

What was he doing here. Surely Blaine hadn't been caught – he didn't exactly look like he wanted to rip my head off my shoulders. My surprise over his appearance and brief disappointment that he wasn't his boyfriend was quickly overtaken by the memory that holy shit he was just as hot as the guy he was living with. Perhaps even hotter.

"Good morning." I replied. Sam seemed a little nervous and suddenly I realised that Blaine most likely didn't even know he was here.

"How was work last night?" I continued. I hoped he would say fun so I could marvel at the fact we'd probably been having more of it on my sofa.

"It was good. Sorry I couldn't join you guys." Wow. As fun as that would have been maybe not at this stage…

"Yeah. It was a shame. We had a good time." There didn't seem to be any suspicion in Sam's eyes – in fact there was something else altogether that I was finding hard to decipher.

Sam

Fuck. Why couldn't I get these thoughts out of my head? I knew this was wrong and very stupid but I couldn't seem to find the courage and leave. Sebastian seemed nice – surely he wouldn't be able to sense this. Or take advantage. When I was invited inside I knew I should have said no but followed him in anyway and tried to focus on his exquisite décor.

Sebastian

"So you're a model right?" I asked. I knew all this already, but was using the time to assess Sam's movements and mood. He was definitely acting weird – he seemed different now Blaine wasn't around. I was beginning to want to fuck him more and more with each second.

"Yeah." He replied. I ran my eyes up and down his body and appreciated it.

"Must me hard work maintaining yourself." I commented. Sam nodded, smiling.

"Yes. I have to exercise a lot." Plus all the hot sex you have with your boyfriend helps. I thought about mentioning the little radio show I'd been previewed but decided another tack was in order.

"Can I…have a look?" I asked.

Sam

I almost stepped back,

"What?" Sebastian didn't seem to fazed by his question – in fact there was a look in his eyes that made me feel like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm trying to bulk myself up and was just wondering what I should aim for." This was weird. I was invited into this guys house for the first time and he was asking me to show him my six pack. For a second my mind flashed back to Blaine upstairs – zonked out in our bed – probably having no idea what I was even doing right now. And then I pushed it aside and nodded.

Sebastian

Sam pulled up his shirt and my eyes widened. Jesus. I'd expected him to be ripped but _that_. That was just… I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth. Unable to stop myself I stepped forward and placed a hand on his stomach – Sam flinched but to my surprise didn't push me away.

"Umm…" For a second we just stood there, me still touching his skin and the sound of our breathing filling the room.

"Wow." I replied, slowly daring myself to move my hand slowly across the muscles – the feeling of Sam shivering underneath me making me want him even more. Surely I couldn't be this lucky with both of them…

"I…" My hand travelled lower, moving dangerously close to his waistband and then I decided to throw all caution to the wind and go for it.

Sam

Suddenly Sebastian's lips crushed against mine. I was completely taken aback – my hands flew up into the air and my mouth opened in shock. Sebastian didn't seem too surprised but carried on kissing me – it was then I realised that I was kissing back. All the desire that I'd felt before but had tried to hold back came rushing to the surface – suddenly it was all that I wanted and I felt myself giving in. Sebastian kissed me a little harder, realising I wasn't relenting, and I felt his hands slide up underneath my shirt towards my nipples.

Sebastian

"No." Damn. I'd just been getting into the kiss – the sheer elation of being able to seduce not one but _both_ of the hot guys living above me putting me on cloud nine – when Sam suddenly pulled away. The pop of our lips separating echoed around the room and I almost groaned in disappointment.

"This is wrong." Sam looked mortified – just like Blaine had before we'd fucked last night. I suppose that wasn't a good argument to use with his boyfriend.

"Is it?" I replied, going along the same tack. Sam seemed offended.

"I have a _boyfriend_." Tsk. He was going to be a harder one to crack. Granted I didn't have the helping hand of alcohol this time, but I wasn't going to give up on this opportunity. Sam was too good to throw away.

* * *

"Who says he has to know?" Without warning I suddenly pushed Sam towards the wall – he fought against me but I kept a good grip and guided him where I wanted. He wasn't going to be fighting much longer.

Sam

As I felt Sebastian pushing me towards the wall I immediately began to push back, realising what was happening. No. The kissing had felt _amazingly_ good, but I couldn't do this to Blaine. Not after all that we'd built. I pulled at Sebastian's arms but they were annoyingly strong and soon I felt my back pressing against the cold wall. As soon as I was secure Sebastian sank to his knees and as his hands fiddled with my zipper I realised what was happening.

"No! Sebastian!" I tried to push him away but I realised I wasn't fully trying – Sebastian had me released within seconds and before I could do anything else his mouth was suddenly around me.

* * *

Fuck.

Immediately what little resistance I'd had before melted away. Ohmygod. Instead of gripping onto his shoulders, my hands flew to hit against the wall, fanning out into a big arc as I felt the hot, wet heat of his mouth incase my cock. Sebastian wasted no time bobbing down, his mouth taking me completely so I touched the back of his throat and felt a deep moan spill out of my mouth. He moved back up and then swirled his tongue around the head – making me scream again before he went down to repeat the cycle. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend this was Blaine so I wouldn't feel guilty for the intense pleasure I was currently experiencing.

Sebastian

Sam tasted like heaven. I worked him quickly and hard – knowing I didn't have much time to make a good impression. He seemed to respond though – and from the moans he was making I could tell he liked it. Dragging my teeth over his cock I felt him groan again and suddenly hands were in my hair – he was pulling me down further and I revelled in the choking. Shit – he was perfect. Staring to hum so he went even more crazy I let my tongue run free, feeling his hips buck up in response and knowing this would be the best blow job I would give in a long while. Soon I began to feel a climax approaching – I increased my rhythm and waited for the load to arrive.

Sam

I was so close. I spent nearly every day working with smoking hot guys and yet none of them ever made me feel the way Sebastian did. I was ready to blow – ready to come hot and fast into another guys mouth and not even care a bit. Blaine would never have to know about this. If he never found out then it wouldn't be a problem – it wasn't as if I was emotionally cheating. It was just a blowjob after all. I felt Sebastian quicken his pace and groaned louder, throwing my head back against the wall until finally I came – I came hard and fast and louder than I ever had before. Sebastian immediately began swallowing – both our bodies shaking from the orgasm and I closed my eyes to stop the stars from taking me over completely.

* * *

When I'd finally finished my legs turned to jelly and I sank down towards the ground. I didn't dare to open my eyes for at least half a minute and when I did Sebastian seemed as dazed as I was. He wiped the excess come off his mouth and I knew this was the time I should hate myself. I didn't.

"I…" I said yet again. It was funny how words always failed me at the exact time I needed them most. Sebastian chuckled, suddenly getting up from his position and moving over to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Next time you want some more of that." He said casually, getting out some kitchen towel to wipe his fingers with. "You know who to call."


	4. I Don't Wanna Talk About It

****_Hey again! It's been aaaaaaages since I updated this, but here you go! Might have some time to write the next chapter today too so expect that posted in the next few days if so!_

_Liz xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - I Don't Wanna Talk About It**

Blaine

The next day I'd recovered from my hangover, but still didn't feel like doing much other than sleeping. Maybe my body was punishing me for my indiscretions the previous night. I still couldn't believe that I'd done it – cheated on Sam. Sure I had imagined it, but never like that. I thought there couldn't be anyone in the world that satisfied me sexually more than Sam. But there he was. Groaning I buried my head into my pillow and closed my eyes.

Sam himself had been pretty busy – we hadn't spent that much time together and for once I was glad. I wasn't sure I could face him properly without giving my guilt away. The thing that scared me the most was how I only felt remorse about the actual cheating, not the sex. The sex had been…well, amazing. I wouldn't have taken that back for anything. It was just this part after that I wanted to erase. I was a horrible, horrible person.

Sam

As the bacon sizzled in the pan I stepped back to avoid getting hit by hot fat. Blaine still hadn't stirred from bed and for once I was glad. I still felt a little guilty about what had happened yesterday – well more than a little guilty. I had _cheated_ on him. True, it had been the best cheating of my life, but that didn't excuse it. Well, not really. I blinked a few times to try and get the thoughts out of my head – Sebastian down on his knees, his ruby red lips sucking me hard. Jesus it had been so good. If only I could…No. That would definitely not be happening.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Blaine?" I called out. "Can you get that?" If I left our breakfast unattended there was no telling what would happen. I heard some groaning from the other room and then the sound of sheets rustling and feet hitting the floor.

Blaine

Ergh. I didn't want to get the stupid door. Why couldn't Sam do it himself? I wasn't in a fit state to see anyone. Angrily running my hands through my hair to try and sort it out I blinked and few times and trudged towards the door. When I hauled it open I had my 'go away we're busy' speech ready on my tongue.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Hello Blaine." Sebastian seemed amused – most probably due to my appearance but also just in his general being. I felt all the saliva in my throat disappear and my heart almost stopped.

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_ I hissed. Shit. If Sam came to see what the fuss was about I was screwed.

"Did you have a rough night?" Sebastian asked. "Or are you still tired from our exploits?" I felt like punching him. That little dick.

"Get the fuck away from me." I said again, trying to sound as serious as I possibly could. He knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to get me caught.

"That's not what you were saying before." He replied with a smirk. "In fact, I distinctly remember you telling me to get the fuck _in_-"

"-SHUT UP!" I was now finding it hard to keep my voice down. Sam was bound to come looking and then I would have to make up some stupid excuse. I was going to kill this guy.

"Seriously, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I am _done_. It was some drunken thing and it will _never_ happen again."

"Really? That's a shame…" Pouting Sebastian ran his finger coyly up and down the doorframe – he then moved it to caress my arm and I quickly slapped him away.

"Seriously!"

"Well I just want you to know," he replied, still completely not getting the hint, "that I really enjoyed our time together. _Really enjoyed_. So if you ever want a repeat…" I scowled, making him smirk again. "You know where to find me."

"Well thanks but no thanks." I slammed the door in his face, not even bothering to say goodbye, and then leant against the wall, slowly sliding down. Shit, that had been close. Sam was in the other room for Christ's sake. What would have happened if he had found out? Well it was done now. Sebastian and I would never see each other again.

Sebastian

As the door slammed in my face I felt a slight shade of disappointment. I'd expected him to be angry – I had kinda got him drunk – but I'd also expected some hint of a rematch. It seemed the guilt had gotten to him. Well that was a shame. I would miss his ass.

Walking slowly back to my apartment I thought about what my next plan of action would be. Of course I still had the Sam avenue to go down – that certainly hadn't been closed. But it didn't seem as fun now Blaine wasn't on board the other side. Now that I'd gotten the image of fucking both parts of a couple without their knowledge into my head I couldn't shake it – it was like the ultimate fantasy. I wanted to fuck them both, one after the other. Each of them on their own were simply exquisite, but _together_… I shook my head. Maybe I would have to think about it.

For the rest of the day I moped around my apartment. I sorted out my final bit of unpacking and made myself some lunch, but somehow I couldn't shake the disappointment. Maybe I needed to go and hit the town – scout out some of the local gay bars. I was sure there was somebody there that would make me forget about everything.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the sound of the door knocking. Which was surprising, because it was more of a pound than a knock. It was only through the person doing it again, several quick bangs one after the other that I was brought back into the present and rushed over. Jesus, who was in such a hurry? When I opened it I expected to see an irate postman, wanting to get on with his job as quickly as possible, or an angry neighbour complaining about the noise (get used to it mate). What I actually saw however, was Sam.

"Oh." I said. For once I was completely surprised. The sight of him again made my stomach flip, but I wasn't filled with optimism. He had been harder to crack than Blaine and Blaine had failed me. He was probably coming to tell me it was over too.

"Hi Sam." I said, mustering as much enthusiasm as I could before the entirety of my dream was killed.

"Sebastian." He breathed in reply. He sounded stressed, or had he just run here? Suddenly my senses began to sharpen. Wait one second…

"What can I do you for?" I asked. Hopefully nothing. Sam took a deep breath, suddenly seeming unsure if he wanted to continue but then nodding his head and doing so.

"I need you to do it again." What? For a second I was shocked. Then confused.

"What?"

"You know. What you did before." Jesus. The look in his eyes was almost desperate. _Begging_. Suddenly it clicked. Everything I'd thought before was just paranoia. "I can't stop thinking about it." Sam had come back.

"Oh." I was trying to keep my tone casual, but it was hard to hide the celebration. Exultation. This was the best news I'd heard all day. Sam seemed keen to receive a reply – jeez it was so hot when he looked like that – but I took my time on purpose.

"What about your boyfriend?" I asked. Now that I had him where I wanted I could afford to play cautious.

"Just shut the fuck up and blow me." Before I could even protest Sam shoved me roughly back into my apartment and pressed his lips to mine.

Sam

I closed my eyes, gripping onto the sheets and trying to keep my moans down. Sebastian had me splayed out on the bed, half naked and sweating. He was perched on the end, body all curled up as he bent down and serviced me with his mouth, up and down, up and down. I writhed and twisted but his legs squeezed in either side and kept me pinned there. This was heavenly torture.

"Oh God Sebastian!" I cried. "Don't stop!" I saw him smile, the light too dim to really capture anything else in his expression, but the saliva on his lips glinted and it seemed like I was in a dream. If so I never wanted to wake up. Sebastian blew me and blew me – not just stopping at once, but several times. I loved every second of it.


End file.
